Electronic display devices such as tablets, eReaders, mobile phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and other such stylus sensitive electronic display devices are commonly used for displaying consumable content. The content may be, for example, an eBook, an online article or blog, images, documents, a movie or video, just to name a few types. Such display devices are also useful for displaying a user interface that allows a user to interact with files or other content on the device. The user interface may include, for example, one or more screen controls and/or one or more displayed labels that correspond to nearby hardware buttons. The user may interact with the touch/stylus sensitive device using fingers, a stylus, or other implement. The display may be backlit or not, and may be implemented for instance with an LCD screen or an electrophoretic display. Such devices may also include other contact sensitive surfaces, such as a track pad (e.g., capacitive or resistive sensor) or contact sensitive housing (e.g., acoustic sensor).